Analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion circuitry is widely deployed to convert analog input signals to digital representations. These digital representations typically comprise binary values proportional to associated analog input signals. A/D conversion circuitry can be employed to deliver digital representations of analog signals to various digital systems, such as measurement devices, processing devices, logic circuits, software systems, or other systems. However, most A/D conversions rely upon large integrated circuit arrangements of amplifiers, transistors, and various support circuitry to achieve desired accuracy, range, and linearity.
Attempts at employing a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) arrangement into an A/D conversion process have been undertaken. An MTJ operates using tunnel magnetoresistance (TMR), which is a magneto-resistive effect. MTJs typically consist of two ferromagnets separated by a thin insulator through which electrons can quantum-mechanically tunnel from one ferromagnet into the other. In the presence of thermal noise, a switching behavior of an MTJ due to flow of an input current can be observed to be stochastic in nature. However, present A/D approaches that employ an MTJ still have limitations with regard to linearity. Moreover, large sample periods can add unwanted latency or lag into A/D conversion processes, leading to poor performance in high-speed or latency-sensitive applications.